Retours aux origines
by Heughae
Summary: " Et si tu partais là-bas, Chun' ? Après tout, c'est ton pays... Tu ne crois pas que tu apprendrais beaucoup ? Beaucoup plus que ce que tu n'espères ? Tu dépéris ici. Retourne vers tes racines" (Yoosu)
1. Prologue (Cendres)

_Courir._

_Sans cesse, sentir son cœur qui pulse juste sous ses tempes.  
__Le bruit des pas, sourd et trop régulier.  
__Le corps qui crie grâce,  
__Le souffle qui se perd, la vue qui se brouille.  
__Courir sans but._

_Comme si je n'avais fait que ça, depuis mon premier souvenir._

_« Qui est-il ? »  
__« D'où vient-il ? »_

_Laissez-moi seulement exister, avant de demander mes racines._

_Je suis seul._

_Je vis sans avoir de terre.  
__Bancal._

_Je survis sans repères.  
__Incomplet._

_Je suis né sans père ni mère.  
__Indésirable._

_Laissez-moi me construire._

_Je ne suis qu'à la recherche d'une identité perdue._

_Courir.  
__Jusqu'à perdre tout sanglot.  
__Tout souffle.  
__Et quand l'air circule à nouveau en moi,  
__Il brûle._

_Comme un nouveau-né,  
__Je tente encore de renaître._

_De mes cendres._


	2. Chapitre 1

Petite fic de nouvelle année, pour me faire pardonner du temps que je mets ^^ Gros bisous à Pikanox, RedOcean, et j'en profite pour remercier les gens qui m'ont commentée de partout anonymement : je ne peux vous répondre que comme ça, merci mille fois de vos review qui me mettent la pêche ! Je me lance dans une drôle d'aventure avec cette fic sur l'adoption, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira alors...

**Enjoy it ! *****

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Los Angeles, Californie_

Je me réveille en sursaut, et me redresser ne suffit pas à chasser le sommeil lourd et profond dans lequel j'étais plongé. Ma mère gratouille derrière la porte, une technique qu'elle a inventée pour savoir si je dormais ou non, mais qui ne marche que selon mes humeurs. Ensuqué, je me demande quelques instants si je vais lui répondre. Elle chuchote à travers le bois :

- Chunnie ?

- Mm…

- Je vais faire trois courses, tu veux quelque chose ?

- … Non.

- Prend le temps de te lever alors. A tout de suite, chéri.

Je retourne sous mes draps en grognant, bien décidé à dormir jusqu'à midi. La porte claque, et la maison retrouve son silence morne.

Pesant. Je me sens accablé, presque écrasé. Mon corps trop chaud suffoque sous la couette, le sommeil reflue, remplacé par une sensation de mal-être. Même si je suis souvent grognon en me levant le matin, j'atteints aujourd'hui des sommets inégalés : je peste contre le ciel gris, le sol glacé, la maison vide, le frigo dans le même état. La douche met une heure avant de m'accorder de l'eau chaude, et je garde ensuite en moi cette impression d'étouffer, même sous une cascade d'eau brûlante. En sortant, la mauvaise humeur fait place à la surprise de mon état. Je ne pense pas être malade, à moins qu'un nouveau virus fasse rage, et qu'il soit caractérisé par une « lourdeur du corps »… Je traîne en vain dans les couloirs, comme un lion en cage, m'arrête devant la chambre de ma mère. J'hésite un instant. Respirant le silence, je fais grincer la poignée, me glisse à l'intérieur. Nous allons peu dans sa chambre, par pudeur, peut-être par timidité. Pour ma part, c'est différent : je n'y vais pas parce que j'y souffre immanquablement. Ce matin, avec cet étrange dégoût, j'ai besoin de comprendre.

Je passe mon doigt sur un des nombreux cadres. Les murs de la chambre sont couverts de photos, agencées méthodiquement, de sorte qu'ils ne paraissent ni trop chargés, ni trop vides. Je n'ai jamais compris la manie de ma mère de couvrir cette pièce de visages et de souvenirs. Sur le cadre, attrapé par inadvertance, on la voit, un peu plus jeune, en maillot de bain. Les longues jambes, la poitrine avenante, la cascade de cheveux blonds qui s'écoulent dans son dos, la métaphore d'une déesse qui aurait connu le temps. Mes deux petites sœurs, encore gamines, qui jouent dans l'eau en arrière-plan, mon frère assis sur la plage, construisant des châteaux, aidé par mon père. Et moi. Simplement assis, les yeux dans le ciel. Ma mère dit souvent que c'est l'une de ses plus belles photos. On y voit la joie, selon elle, la véritable intimité d'une famille, le bonheur simple des vacances. Mais moi, comme une plaie qui saigne, je n'y vois que les reflets du soleil, qui rebondissent sur chaque tête blonde, transformant chacun en petit astre lumineux. Et cette tâche noire au centre, qui absorbe la lumière, la dévore, le seul point sombre de la scène. La seule noirceur. Moi.

Ma mère, mon père, mes frères et sœurs ? Rien de tout cela. Je suis une pièce rajoutée au puzzle.

Adopté.

Mes premiers souvenirs sont nés ici avec moi, en Amérique. Avec eux.

La porte qui claque me fait fuir la chambre comme un coupable, après avoir rapidement replacé tout en ordre. Je croise mon petit frère, quelques six mois de moins, bien plus grand et bien mieux bâti que moi :

- 'Lut Yohann…

- Hello, Chun ! Tu viens de te lever ou quoi ? Pas possible, une marmotte pareille !

Je réponds à son accolade, respire son odeur de sportif du Dimanche, lorsqu'il passe des heures à renvoyer des balles avec une batte, inlassablement. Comme nous avons grandi ensemble, en contraste, je ne résiste jamais à provoquer l'homme qu'il devient :

- Tu fais vraiment mieux que moi, à reconstruire le monde à coup de batte de baseball ?

- Hé, c'est toujours mieux que de rêver, petit frère.

- 'Pas ton petit frère.

- Quand tu boudes comme ça dès le matin, je te promets que tu rajeunis de dix ans. Elle est passée où, Maman ?

- Faire les courses.

Il roule déjà ses mécaniques vers la salle de bain, et le miroir du lavabo me renvoie son reflet. Il me recouvre en deux pas, avec ses épaules larges, s'arrête pour ne pas perdre mon regard :

- Dis, tu vas pas passer les vacances à dormir, quand même ? Je sais que t'es fatigué, mais avant de rentrer en deuxième année de master, t'as sûrement des tas de trucs à faire plus intéressants.

- Comme faire du sport ? N'essaie pas, Yohann, je préfère encore les concerts qui ne finissent jamais.

- N'empêche, tu vis la nuit et dors le jour.

- L'important, c'est de vivre.

- Tête de mule !

Nous rions ensemble, le meilleur moyen encore de sortir de ces petites confrontations. Nos vies, vers l'adolescence, se sont subitement mises à changer, mais chacune à l'opposé de l'autre : lui, ingénieur technicien et sportif acharné, déterminé autant qu'ambitieux, et moi, musicien fêtard, qui ne fait jamais couler sa sueur que pour de bref morceaux de musique et des fragments d'efforts. Nous terminons nos études dans un an, et sans cesse en observation de ce que devient l'autre, nous avançons à tâtons. Yohann est déjà persuadé de mener sa vie bien mieux que la mienne, le seul problème, c'est que je le devine aussi. Je cherche à me convaincre autant que lui, quand je parle de l'avenir et de mes projets, et chaque question qu'il me pose, je me les pose aussi. Je crois n'avoir rien fait de stable, rien qui ne tienne, rien qui ne dure, n'avoir jamais fait un pas dans la bonne direction. Je disperse mes doutes partout sur mon chemin. C'est sans doute pour ça, finalement, qu'on me dit bon chanteur de jazz : j'improvise à merveille, pas seulement en musique. J'essaie de m'inventer une vie, sans être ni ingénieur, ni même architecte. Rien ne tiens debout, et je finis toujours par me dire que c'est bien mieux comme ça. Ma vie me ressemble. Et c'est tant mieux.

- Vas prendre ton bain, tu pues.

- Je t'aime aussi, Chun' !

Je le quitte en riant, attiré par une bouteille de lait survivante dans le frigo. Je grignote un moment, m'habille en vitesse, d'un jogging bien trop grand et d'un tee-shirt bien trop long. Je crie à travers les litres d'eau que fait couler mon frère :

- Je vais courir !

Sa voix me parvient de loin :

- C'est pas du sport !

Il n'entend pas mon petit soupir amusé. A répéter sans cesse que le footing est un sport de fille, il me fatigue, mais étrangement, j'aime bien lui montrer que moi aussi, je me sers de mon corps. Il reprend, plus fort, peut-être persuadé que je suis déjà dehors :

- Chun' ! Vas-y doucement, fais gaffe à ton asthme !

Je soupire carrément. Il aime bien me montrer aussi la supériorité de sa condition physique, et j'ai passé l'âge de me sentir dévalorisé, je préfère alors le prendre comme une attention de sa part.

Je m'écarte de la porte, sans un mot. Mon petit sourire est revenu, je m'enfuis, comme une ombre.

_Courir.  
__Les poumons en feu.  
__L'espace qui s'ouvre, le ciel qui s'agrandit.  
__Je vais plus vite que l'eau qui coule à mes côtés._

_Plus vite que le temps,  
__Que mes souvenirs,  
__Que ma vie,  
__Que mes pensées emmêlées,_

_Plus vite même que mon cœur.  
__Trop vite._

_Le sol me rattrape et me happe,  
__Mon souffle me brûle._

_Une voix au-dessus :  
__« Ça va ? »  
__J'aimerais répondre :  
__« Mieux que jamais... »_

- Chun ? Mon Dieu, j'étais tellement inquiète !

Mon frère et ma mère me dévisagent en silence, à peine la porte refermée dans mon dos. Je leur adresse un sourire, épuisé, mais teinté de vérité. Elle se rapproche, les lèvres serrées, me caresse la joue et déroule son inquiétude :

- Tu es pâle comme la mort… Tu as encore fait une crise ? Pourquoi tu vas courir alors que tu es asthmatique ?

- C'est bon, Maman, il ne s'est rien passé. Je suis comme ça depuis ce matin.

Elle soupire d'un léger sourire :

- File te changer, on passe à table dès que ta sœur reviens.

Je me traine un peu vers la chambre, ma respiration me brûle toujours, mais légèrement, comme pour manifester sa présence. La collision avec Yohann ne me surprend pas, pas plus que le « menteur » qu'il me glisse à l'oreille. Je refuse de répondre comme il se garde d'en dire plus, il a abandonné depuis longtemps l'ambition de régir ma vie, et même ses conseils sont devenus inutiles.

La frimousse frisée de Lily, quand elle rentre du lycée, est un petit plaisir de la vie. Ma sœur sourit souvent, les questions qu'elle se pose sont belles, et son visage tout entier le respire. En tout cas, les jours sans nuages, comme aujourd'hui. Ma mère a déposé sur la table un plat de spaghetti, la famille pépie autour en s'enquérant des nouvelles :

- Et toi Chun ? Tu dis rien.

- C'est parce qu'il vient de se réveiller.

- Yohann !

Me mère s'exaspère parfois du ton que nous prenons, mais ses yeux savent l'impasse que nous traversons, ou plutôt, dans laquelle nous sommes coincés tous les deux sans pouvoir faire demi-tour. Lily croit me faire plaisir :

- Hier, j'ai vu un reportage sur la Corée.

- Ah.

Difficile de parler d'un ton plus neutre et nonchalant, pourtant ma sœur continue à dévaler la pente :

- Il parlait de la musique, d'ailleurs.

- Tu parles de ces esclaves, qui ont tous la même tête refaite et qui passent leur vie à chanter les idioties qu'on a créées pour eux ? Je suis au courant, merci.

- Chun !

Ma mère s'énerve aussi de mes réactions, mais impossible de savoir si c'est mon ton qu'elle déplore, ou la critique sévère que j'adresse à ce lopin de terre. Un petit silence passe, et le nez baissé de ma petite sœur me pousse à l'armistice :

- Excuse, Lily. Mais pour moi, sérieusement, c'est pas de la musique. Je ne considère pas les chanteurs de là-bas comme des artistes, mais des ruminants.

- Comme tu veux, frérot. J'y connais rien.

Je la regarde avec un pauvre sourire. En vérité, je suis épuisé du succès de la musique coréenne. Un phénomène qui prend de l'ampleur, également aux Etats-Unis, et qui ne fait qu'augmenter mon dégoût. Il est déjà arrivé que des filles, de tout âge, gloussent en apprenant que j'étais d'origine coréenne, faisant instantanément le lien avec leurs idoles : l'avantage, c'est qu'ils sont tellement nombreux, qu'elles pouvaient chacune en choisir un sans avoir à se le piquer. Et moi, musicien de jazz, avec une telle foi en le langage musical, je n'entendais parler que de ces pantins, sans cesse. Ces pantins à qui l'on donnait les partitions, les chorégraphies, le ticket pour le bloc opératoire, les stages linguistiques, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à l'obtention de machines parfaites. Je le sais, il y a eu un temps où j'ai voulu me rapprocher de ma terre d'origine par la musique. Ma déception est encore là, comme une écharde qui suinte.

Les conversations ont repris, comme le plus souvent, sans ma participation. Je mâche lentement mes spaghettis, chaque coup de mâchoire m'éloigne d'eux, me plonge dans mes pensées profondes. Ma mère me reproche d'être si critique. Toute société a ses tares. Seulement, celle-ci me révulse, je l'ai quittée – elle m'a quittée – pour pouvoir vivre ici.

Qu'elle se taise.

J'ai décidé de ne plus lui appartenir.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

- Chun' !

- Hello, Dan.

Je lui adresse un sourire heureux, ainsi qu'à toute la bande. La pièce n'est pas bien grande, peu meublée, et basse de plafond. Les jours monotones, lorsque le brouillard tombe sur la ville, la lucarne n'est pas assez large pour laisser passer la lumière fatiguée. C'est dans ces moments-là que nous nous sentons le mieux, presque sur scène, et le silence qui pèse dehors nous donne l'impression d'être écoutés. Les reflets pâles de la basse, le son sourd de la batterie réveillée. Notre planque se réchauffe, se réveille, entre nos sourires et nos notes bruyantes.

- T'as du neuf ?

- Oui.

Je lui tends une de mes partitions griffonnées, de soir, dans le bus, en pleine rue parfois. Celle-ci a pris forme la veille, un standard de jazz remanié, un thème mille fois écouté, chanté, pourtant différent que ce que chacun connaît. Composer m'apaise, depuis l'adolescence, comme ces gestes qui fixent, sans immobiliser. La partition est passée entre chaque main, elle me revient après une cascade de commentaires, et quelques corrections au crayon :

- Elle me tente, celle-là.

- On essaie ?

- On pourra la caler au prochain live.

Les voix s'amoncellent, se répondent autour de moi, chaque regard que je croise brille de nouveauté. J'ai l'impression de recommencer à respirer, avec l'effervescence et la richesse que chacun apporte : nous ne sommes pas excellents, et nos seules scènes sont celles des jazz club, pourtant je me sens entier. Je repense à Lily. A ses émissions sur les chanteurs coréens. Plutôt que de me morfondre, de l'agresser, de râler comme un gamin, j'aurais simplement pu, peut-être, lui demander : « Tu crois que lorsqu'ils chantent, ils ont l'impression de parler d'eux ? ».

- Hey, le chanteur, on se réveille ?

- Je suis prêt.

J'ai touché à tout en musique, avec cette curiosité presque enfantine. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est plus vraie, plus sûre, si elle sort en moi, au fond de ma gorge. Je sens son chemin, de mes poumons à l'air vicié des salles de concert, elle laisse ses marques. Je me souviens de Katleen, peu après la formation de notre petit groupe, qui chantait de sa voix claire. Tenté, un peu intimidé, j'avais abandonné le petit clavier pour le vieux micro. La mienne était grave, parfois essoufflée, mais d'une souplesse surprenante qu'il avait fallu dompter. Et si je suis resté là, au-devant de la scène, le seul micro dans les mains, c'est simplement parce qu'on m'avait dit que je savais jouer avec elle, et lui donner les intonations que les cœurs reconnaissent.

L'improvisation commence, un peu timide, puis de plus en plus inventive. Nous sommes partis pour des heures, avec ce petit bout de papier griffonné et nos morceaux déjà travaillés. La richesse du jazz est là, vertigineuse : toutes les possibilités offertes, un langage commun, une découverte sans fin. J'aurais aimé ouvrir le monde à cette sensibilité, je me contente de la laisser m'immerger, et de savourer ces sons qui naissent brûlants, et qui semblent remplir l'espace de mon corps. S'ils résonnent si bien, après tout, c'est que je dois être vide.

Vide, et avide.

* * *

La porte se referme doucement derrière moi, laisse la nuit et le froid dehors. Je les troque pour des boucles blondes, sans cesse en mouvement, ces boucles lumineuses qui me rappellent que je dois me faire pardonner :

- 'Soir, Lily.

- T'as les yeux brillants, frérot. Malade ou musicien ?

- J'espère que c'est la seconde option…

Elle rit. De mes fantaisies, mes réponses évasives, mes provocations, sans cesse en résonnance avec ma vie. Et si elle cesse de rire…

- Excuse-moi, Lily, pour hier.

Un petit temps où elle se mord la lèvre, pour réfléchir :

- C'est ton point de vue. Mais j'avoue que j'ai toujours du mal à comprendre ton manichéisme. Tu réfléchis sur des tas de sujets, mais dès qu'on parle de la Corée, tu sors tes griffes. C'est ton problème et je suis persuadée que tu as tes raisons, mais c'est peut-être un peu dommage.

Ma sœur est au lycée, en terminale. La vie est large, mais je me dis souvent qu'avec un tel talent en communication, elle pourrait faire une excellente diplomate. Quant à moi, sans doute parce que j'ai dû changer de langue avant d'apprendre à me souvenir, j'ai toujours plus de mal à m'exprimer clairement, avec mes quatre années de plus :

- D'accord, Lily. J'ai mal réagi, parce que ça me donne la nausée.

Je marque un petit temps d'arrêt, alors que ma question de l'après-midi me revient en mémoire. Elle n'est plus tellement exacte, comme si j'avais déjà fait du chemin, alors je termine simplement mon improvisation de la journée :

- … C'est juste… Lily, imagine-toi en train de chanter sur scène.

- Oui.

- Imagine que tu chantes un texte que l'on t'a donné il y a quelques mois, sur une musique que tu n'as pas écrite, et tu danses ce que l'on te demande.

- Si tu veux.

- Alors écoute-toi. Ce qui sort de toi, ce que tu donnes de toi, ce qui passe de toi aux autres, est-ce que tu t'y reconnais ?

- Est-ce que c'est forcément utile, de s'y reconnaître ?

- La musique, Lily, c'est aussi une création. Est-ce qu'ils peuvent dire qu'ils font de la musique ?

Elle rit encore, mais plus légèrement, pour appeler le doute.

- D'accord, Chun'. Je retire : en fait, tu réfléchis plus que ce que l'on espère de toi. Tu es tout pardonné, mon grand, mais quitte à penser, n'oublie pas de penser à ce que tu es.

Je grogne :

- Efficace…

Elle entend, et sourit comme si ça lui faisait plaisir :

- … Mais vrai.

Je respire un grand coup, déstabilisé. Elle est déjà repartie, affairée à remplir sa vie et s'épanouir de tout côté, je reste debout au milieu du salon, un peu hébété. Je sais qu'il me faudra encore longtemps avant de pouvoir saisir la totalité de ce que Lily aura voulu me dire, comme souvent. Je me demande parfois, non sans en sourire, si elle a seulement conscience des questions qu'elle soulève dans son sillage. Penser à ce que je suis. C'est une bonne idée, mais si vaste qu'elle me fait presque peur. Il est facile de rejeter les questions à plus tard, et plutôt que de questionner le mal-être, j'aime bien me persuader qu'il s'en ira seul. Avec un petit soupir pour me sortir de ma torpeur, je m'affale dans le canapé, aux côtés de Yohann. Il m'adresse un petit regard chaleureux, se concentre à nouveau sur les infos. Je sens la chaleur de son corps, le lent mouvement de sa poitrine, presque la lumière de ses yeux. Mon coude, inconsciemment, cogne ses côtes.

- Tu me cherches, 'Chun ?

Nos longues heures de lutte, sur le canapé et sous les cris de ma mère, me reviennent en mémoire avec une drôle de lumière. Petits, nous étions identiques. Un peu sauvages, un peu pénibles, bien trop inventifs. Il nous suffisait de fermer les yeux pour entrevoir une bêtise, et les rouvrir pour la réaliser. Grandir et changer n'avait pas toujours été facile, quand l'aiguille de l'horloge du temps pointait la fin de l'insouciance. Bien que nos différences, depuis, ne cessent de s'affirmer, dans nos regards, encore aujourd'hui, persiste cette complicité. Il se tourne vers moi, cherchant à s'emparer de mes poignets. Nous luttons un moment, en riant, couvrant le débit somnambule de la télévision, et les commentaires de Lily. La victoire reste hésitante un moment, avant que sa masse musculaire ne s'empare de la mienne.

- Pouce !

- C'est ça, oui.

Mon bras tordu en arrière, je le sens dans mon dos, fier de lui. Il me maintient ainsi quelques secondes, pour m'écouter râler et profiter de sa supériorité. La pression contre mon bras se relâche, et ses deux bras viennent enlacer mes épaules. Quelque part derrière mes cheveux, je l'entends chuchoter :

- Tu sais frérot, c'est cool quand tu ris.

- C'est noté.

L'étreinte ne se prolonge pas plus, pour éviter la gêne. Il retourne à ses infos, je me lève doucement pour céder ma place à ma jeune sœur. Dans la cuisine, je m'assois en silence avec ma mère, j'équeute les haricots en écoutant le rythme de nos souffles et de nos bruits. Elle le brise, mais ce n'est pas moins musical, secrètement, j'attendais de l'entendre :

- Ça va, Chun' ?

- Oui.

- Vous avez joué ?

- Oui.

Je rajoute doucement :

- Mais je ne joue plus vraiment, maintenant.

- Tu chantes ? Je me disais que tu avais la voix un peu cassée, ce soir. C'est dommage que tu fasses moins de piano, mais je suis tellement fière de te savoir chanteur !

- Fière ?

- Mais oui, Chunnie. La voix doit être bien capricieuse, comme instrument.

Je ris légèrement, tressaille un peu de plaisir. Cette timidité que j'ai envers ma mère ne date pas d'hier. Elle est sans doute un mélange de respect, un moyen de me faire pardonner, un amour et une reconnaissance mal déguisée, le reflet de ces années passées ensemble à se regarder évoluer. J'ai le temps d'équeuter encore une dizaine d'haricots, avant qu'elle ne reprenne derrière le voile de ses pensées :

- Tu as rendez-vous chez le médecin demain, tu te souviens ?

- Oui.

- Tu n'avais rien de prévu ?

Je secoue la tête. Yohann n'a pas vraiment tort. La solitude, je la fuyais sans cesse, pour échapper à moi-même. Avec les autres, pourtant, je réalisais chaque fois ma différence, comme un miroir permanent sur ce que je n'étais pas. Puisque mes vingt-deux ans ne m'ont pas suffi pour échapper à la maladresse de ma vie, je me demande, en fronçant les sourcils, ce que je pourrais bien faire de ces vacances. On dirait que le temps, s'il passe sans qu'on s'en préoccupe vraiment, n'apporte ni n'enlève rien. Il nous laisse vivre dans notre insouciance, et nos incertitudes.

- Non.

- Tant mieux.

Ma mère me regarde, un peu curieuse, plutôt heureuse. Elle attend de voir ce que je deviens, depuis longtemps. En même temps que moi, elle m'observe.


	4. Chapitre 3

Une énorme pensée pour ma Pikanoxx... (Je mets dans ces trois petits points tout l'indicible ;D)  
N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, je ne sais pas vraiment où je vais ^^ Merci à RedOcean pour tes commentaires ! Dès que le temps - justement lui ! - me laissera souffler un peu, j'irais commenter les petites perles semées sur ton site.

**Enjoy it *****

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

- Respire profondément.

Le contact du métal froid sur la peau de mon dos me fait frissonner. L'air, en passant, fait un drôle de bruit, comme le souffle haché d'un rongeur traqué. Le silence, et nos deux respirations. J'aime les écouter en ce qu'elles ont de si différent, la première qui ne veut pas se faire discrète, la seconde qui se cache derrière pour mieux la comprendre.

- Tousse un peu.

Nos séances se déroulent presque comme des cérémonies. Je pourrais en répéter les rituels les yeux fermés. Et comme ma gorge se fait bruyante, je devine déjà ses remarques, peut-être ses reproches. J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il me connaissait mieux que personne. Il demeure le seul à pouvoir voir ce que je sais cacher à tous : les signes de mon mal-être, et la profondeur du vide en moi.

- C'est bon.

- Merci, docteur.

Je me lève en silence, retourne sagement sur ma chaise et observe les creux que ses rides forment sur son front. Je ne sais pas si je dois lire dans ces sillons l'inquiétude, ou la tendresse.

- Yoochun.

Je me tais. Il commence toujours ainsi nos discussions. En faisant chanter dans sa bouche ce nom venu d'ailleurs que personne ne sait prononcer. La plupart ont renoncés à essayer, et ce n'est sans doute pas plus mal. Je me sens presque mieux, plus vrai, lorsqu'on me dit simplement « 'Chun ».

- Tu es allé courir, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui.

- Bon. Ce n'est pas pire que la dernière fois. Je sais que je parle dans le vide, mais il serait plus prudent d'arrêter.

- Dites-moi autre chose, s'il-vous-plait.

Il me dévisage longuement, et je sens son regard descendre en moi jusqu'au creux de mon estomac.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Il m'est toujours très difficile de répondre à cette question, et il est loin de l'ignorer. Il encourage d'un sourire les mots que je peine à délivrer :

- Je ne sais pas, docteur. Je me sens souvent lourd, et je ne ressens pas grand-chose… Comme…

- … Anesthésié ?

- Pourquoi pas.

- L'exact contraire de ce que tu as vécu pendant ton adolescence ?

- Oui.

Depuis ma petite enfance, son métal froid me parcours le dos, sa voix grave s'insinue dans ma vie, il analyse mon souffle comme on écouterait mon âme. Il se souvient sans doute aussi de cette époque où il me fallait tout remettre en question. Je criais sans cesse, sur moi et les autres, je niais sans arrêt. Comme si l'immobilité me condamnait à la mort, je préférais la violence, pour me sentir vivant. Les mots étaient des flèches, et mon cœur celui qui les recevaient toutes, sans qu'elles ne lui soient destinées.

- Ce n'est sûrement qu'une période. Tu t'es beaucoup fatigué, cette année. Profite des vacances.

- Comment ?

Il hausse les épaules, range son matériel. Je sens que mes questions l'agacent, ce sont toujours les mêmes. Il aimerait sans doute que je trouve les réponses seul.

- Si tu as des questions, ou simplement envie de parler, viens au cabinet sans prendre de rendez-vous. Je préviendrais la secrétaire.

- Merci docteur.

- Bon courage.

* * *

Ashley m'attend dans sa voiture, en fumant une clope. Je suis un peu en retard, un peu étourdi, et elle me fixe avec son petit air grave. Elle n'a jamais aimé perdre du temps.

- 'Chun… On avait dit pas trop longtemps.

- Tu avais des choses à faire ?

- Autres que de t'attendre, oui.

De ma fratrie d'adoption, la plus âgée de mes deux sœurs est sans doute celle avec qui parler et vivre est le plus difficile. Pendant les longues périodes de tension, Yohann était trop proche de moi, et Lily trop jeune, pour comprendre le sens de mes naufrages. Ashley, avec ses deux ans de moins que moi, ne comprenait rien de plus que nous. Seulement, elle souffrait des déséquilibres que je causais dans la famille, à l'époque où un soutien aurait été le plus important. Je sais aujourd'hui qu'elle m'en a voulu, peut-être irrémédiablement, qu'elle condamnait mon manque apparent d'effort et mon égoïsme. Je l'ai compris trop tard. Le lien s'était rompu. Elle a grandi, sans plus s'occuper de mon cas, un peu seule, résolument indépendante. Je l'observe conduire, avec le vent qui joue sur son front, et je souris. Yohann m'avait dit un jour : « Chacun grandit comme il peut. » Nos petits corps se sont entrechoqués, en prenant de plus en plus de place. Et comme rien ne se rattrape, je préfère ne rien regretter, et admirer ce qu'elle a réussi à devenir à mes côtés. On apprend toujours plus des autres que de soi-même.

- Arrête de me dévisager.

Je laisse mon rire résonner dans la voiture. Au fond, je me demande si je suis le seul fautif de son éloignement. Elle est partie faire ses études, le plus loin possible, et ne rentre que pour les vacances. Le jour de son premier départ, je lui avais demandé : « C'est à cause de moi ? » et elle n'avait fait que répondre : « Je dois respirer. » On se ressemble sûrement trop pour se comprendre. Je demande :

- Tes études se passent bien ?

- Très.

Avec elle, étrangement, c'est moi qui pose les questions. Son silence est comme le mien, il gêne les autres.

- J'hésite à partir aussi, tu sais ?

- Lily en souffrirait, tu sais ?

- Lily a comme cent ans de plus que moi. J'ai l'impression que quoi que je fasse, elle se contenterait de me regarder en disant de ses yeux : je sais ce que tu fais.

- Tu dis ça pour moi ?

- Du tout.

L'air qui rentre par la fenêtre est acide de pollution, il fait froncer nos deux paires de narines.

- C'est pour ça que je n'aime pas discuter avec toi. Je ne sais jamais où tu veux en venir.

Je me plaignais souvent de tout, elle essayait de rire. Ces jours où j'étais la victime de la vie, dans toutes mes phrases, dans tous mes gestes, elle ne peut pas les oublier.

- J'ai changé, Ashley. Peut-être très peu, mais j'ai changé.

- Tant mieux.

Nous nous taisons. L'odeur de Los Angeles est partout, jusque dans mes fibres. Je me laisse aller contre la fenêtre, ferme les yeux. Il faut très chaud, trop moite, et le sommeil me prend comme un oubli.

* * *

Après une longue étreinte à sa sœur, qui décidemment lui manque, les petites boucles reprennent du mouvement.

- 'Chun !

- Hello Lily.

- Tu es parti trop vite, ce matin. Je roupillais encore.

- Tu as ta tête de fripouille. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Elle me sourit, sans difficulté, ce geste qui lui est naturel et qui ne cessera jamais de m'éblouir.

- J'ai envie d'aller à la plage avec toi.

- Well…

Ma mère sort la tête de son câlin avec Ashley :

- Vous pouvez y aller demain à la journée, non ? Il est un peu tard pour en profiter.

Je les dévisage toutes deux :

- Lily ?

- C'est d'accord. Tu te lèveras tôt ?

- Promis.

- Merci, 'Chun.

Elle me serre doucement la main, attentive et discrète, dans l'attente de ces morceaux de soleil que nous piquons sur la plage. Quand nous sommes deux, sûrement grâce à elle, nous attirons les gens. La dernière fois, je me souviens, le crépuscule nous avait trouvé essoufflés, en pleine partie de volley avec des compagnons pêchés le jour même. La voix de Yohann vient de derrière, comme des profondeurs, scandalisée :

- Vous avez vu ?!

Il est devant la télé, arrêté, la bouche entrouverte, et ma mère met quelques secondes à faire de même. Je lâche Lily, et d'un même mouvement, nous nous approchons en courant.

Sur le grand écran, une ville se déchire, le sol tremble et les immeubles se chevauchent, une mer de poussière s'élève. A travers les soubresauts de la caméra, on entend des hurlements diffus, un grondement sourd, et le petit cri de ma jeune sœur. Je demande dans le vide :

- C'est encore Tokyo ?

La voix de ma mère est un océan de tendresse :

- Non, mon chéri. C'est Séoul.

Il y a quelque chose de minuscule, dans les bas-fonds de mon estomac, qui soupire et brûle. Quelque chose comme une racine, une origine, quelque chose de caché qui d'habitude ne dit jamais rien. Je dis dans un souffle rapide :

- Ah.

Ils me regardent tous, pensant être discrets. Est-ce que je dois leur dire que cela m'importe peu ? Ces gens ne sont rien de plus que des étrangers, et par ailleurs, le gémissement de mon estomac s'est déjà tu. Je préfère ne pas me poser la question de son réveil, me détacher de l'écran, de ces bruits incertains, de ce sol instable. Lily me retiens par le bras :

- Ça va ?

- Mais oui.

Je suis sincère. Ou j'espère l'être.


	5. Chapitre 4

Vos review m'ont aidé à avancer, vraiment, toutes les réactions sont bonnes à prendre ! Je continue donc ^^ C'est pas facile de saisir ce qu'un homme sans racines peut être quand nous, on est bien enraciné xD C'est pour ça que ce début sans Junsu est un peu long, j'espère que ça ne vous découragera pas, il arrive bientôt ! Un immense merci à Pikanox, encore et toujours, à qui je dois mes mots, et à tous ceux qui donnent leurs avis et me lisent !

**Enjoy it*****

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

- Yoochun ?

Son petit air surpris m'indique qu'il ne s'attendait pas à me revoir si vite. Il est trop tôt, à mon goût, pour revenir ici, et ma présence sonne comme une faiblesse. Les yeux limpides détaillent ma pâleur, mes cheveux encore humides de chaleur et de sel disparus, mon petit air égaré.

- Bonsoir, docteur.

Il m'indique une chaise, d'un geste discret, sur laquelle je ne m'assois pas. Son silence installe entre nous l'atmosphère de quiétude, qu'il semble toujours rechercher avant de s'emparer des mots. Comme si mon mutisme, aussi, pouvait en dire plus long que mes phrases hachées par le manque de sens.

- Tu as des questions ?

Sans doute il a senti mon déséquilibre, la tension que j'apporte dans son cabinet, et la douceur de son ton vient adoucir un instant mes traits d'un léger sourire.

- Pas vraiment, j'ai seulement besoin d'un médicament.

- Dis-moi.

- J'ai mal à la tête.

Il m'adresse un léger mouvement de tête, enquêteur éternel de ce que mon corps dira mieux que ma voix :

- Tu as pris quelque chose ?

- Rien ne fonctionne.

- Depuis quand ?

Je n'hésite qu'un instant.

- Hier soir.

Un instant de trop. Ses yeux me détaillent sans gêne, et les sillons de son front déjà se plissent. Je réalise sans doute en même temps que lui que rien n'est dû au hasard, et qu'il pose les questions pour lesquelles je ne voulais surtout pas de réponses. Je rajoute, empressé :

- Nous sommes allés à la plage, sûrement le soleil et…

- 'Chun.

Les mots se meurent. Ne persiste que le regard intense, et nos deux souffles en suspens.

- Tu as regardé la télévision ?

- Oui, et je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Ah oui ?

- Je suis venu chercher un médicament !

- Assieds-toi.

L'une contre l'autre, en confrontation, nos voix me font l'effet de vents contraires. L'envie de rentrer, d'oublier me torture l'estomac, mais ma migraine lancinante m'indique que je n'en ai pas encore le droit. Je ne bouge pas, il se lève à son tour. Le silence s'étire, et je me surprends à frissonner. Sa voix reprend plus douce encore, comme si elle perdait sa consistance :

- Le mensonge n'a plus de sens. Tu sais très bien, Yoochun, que je ne pourrais rien te donner de plus.

Une onde de peur me remonte l'échine, comme une longue vague. Quelque chose se fraie un chemin en moi, énorme et dangereux. Nous l'avons senti tous les deux, et nous rapprochons l'un de l'autre. Moi, pour espérer m'échapper, et lui, pour s'en saisir.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Séoul est tombée.

Je sens qu'il devine, mieux que moi-même, le profond tremblement de mon corps que je ne comprends ni ne maîtrise. Je reste incapable de faire un geste, presque de respirer, alors que la douleur empli ma tête d'une impuissance qui me terrifie. Les mots, en moi et au-dehors, ne m'appartiennent plus. Il se retourne, cherche sur son bureau une liasse de documents, que j'espère de toute mes forces être une ordonnance. Lorsque ses yeux me détaillent à nouveau, c'est avec une tendresse infinie, et une malice d'espérance.

- Je vais seulement te laisser ceci. L'aide internationale cherche des bénévoles, parce que les victimes sont nombreuses. Je l'avais gardé pour toi.

- Je ne…

- Si tu es intéressé, recontacte-moi ce soir. La mort ne se pose pas autant de question que toi. Il n'est plus question d'hésiter, quand il y a des gens coincés sous les décombres.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que tu as des vacances, besoin de temps, de voir et de comprendre. Tu le sais très bien. Parce que tu as mal à la tête.

Je vacille, de la fatigue accumulée et du poids de ses paroles, de souffrance et d'incompréhension mêlées. Les vagues qui parcourent mon dos s'amoncellent sur ma nuque, rendant démentielle la tempête qui m'agite l'esprit.

- Je… Donnez-moi quelque chose…

Je tombe presque sur la chaise, alors qu'il esquisse un petit mouvement de surprise. Du fond de son tiroir, il trouve une boite qu'il éventre, et glisse dans ma bouche le cachet d'une amère délivrance. Sa main parcoure mes cheveux, se pose sur mon épaule.

- Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas à te tester. La douleur reviendra, elle est inlassable. Quand tu te sentiras mieux, j'espère que tu sauras ce que tu dois faire pour t'en guérir.

Les vagues ne cessent pas, elles ressemblent à celles d'un lac enfoui et oublié en moi, à ces litres de cauchemars effacés au matin. Aux questions sans réponses, aux yeux humides de celle qui me fit naître, noyée et disparue de ma mémoire. Il m'observe, m'écoute, ses joues se creusent d'une inquiétude tourmentée.

- Je vais te raccompagner chez toi.

* * *

Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, le silence de la maison m'assaille. Les cahots de la route, comme un petit balancement doux, ont fait déborder les vagues de douleur sur mes joues. Je me souviens à peine de la voix du docteur, « repose-toi. », et de son pauvre sourire. J'attends la délivrance du médicament, avec une soif désespérée. J'aurais voulu ne croiser personne, en allant jusqu'à ma chambre, mais, étrangement, les yeux clairs de Lily sont les seuls à qui j'aurais pu accorder une halte. Mes doigts figés sur une stupide feuille de papier, les tempes douloureuses, quelques morceaux de moi pourtant s'apaisent déjà de la savoir près de moi. Elle chuchote, encore embaumée des voix de la mer et du sable :

- 'Chun… Il t'a donné quelque chose ?

Je prends le temps de la regarder, longuement, malgré la honte de mes larmes, pour chercher en sa paix une infime réponse à mes questions. Entre les griffes du doute, je sais qu'il faudra que je lui parle. Je lui tends la feuille, lentement, parce que desserrer les doigts est douloureux. En la saisissant, elle se dirige vers ma chambre, en pousse la porte, et s'assoit sur mon lit dans un soupir. Je l'observe seulement, ses yeux qui se relèvent. Comme elle est hypermétrope, elle regarde chaque fois l'infini pour lire en elle, et quand son regard se perd, j'aime attendre les éclats qu'il ramènera. Cette fois-ci, c'est une simple question :

- Tu vas y aller ?

- Si j'avais la réponse, Lily… Une parmi d'autres.

- Tu as peur ?

J'essaie de ne pas lui mentir, entre autre, ou de ne pas me mentir.

- Oui.

- Tu me demande mon avis ?

- Oui.

Elle prend le temps de saisir ma main, de m'attirer près d'elle, pour pouvoir encore adoucir sa voix :

- Aucun arbre ne grandit sans racines. Tu es né là-bas, 'Chun, tu as voulu l'oublier, quitte à ne plus te répondre. Retourne vers tes origines. Ouvre seulement les yeux de l'enfance, ceux que tu as fermés, les souvenirs enfouis, les portes refermées. N'aie pas l'espoir d'y renaître, ni de te comprendre, parce qu'au fond, peut-être que tu ne demandes qu'à voir.

- … Si j'en reviens identique ?

- Tu en seras revenu.

- … Et si j'en reviens différent ?

- Tu n'auras rien perdu.

Les vagues semblent s'apaiser, légèrement, se poser dans le creux de mon cou sans s'y amonceler. Je regarde Lily, sans mots, sans souffle, sans bouger. Elle fait de même, avec un léger sourire qui sonde en moi. Nous entendons, du creux d'une oreille, toute la petite famille rentrer, entre le rire de Yohann et les remarques d'Ashley. C'est ma mère qui entre la première dans ma chambre. Elle ne remarque rien de notre immobilité, et demande à Lily :

- C'était bien, la plage ?

Ma sœur n'a pas détaché son regard du mien, comme pour me pousser à parler de moi. Le médicament commence à faire effet, je le sens, et en même temps m'apparaît une réponse plus sereine, un peu lointaine : et si j'allais passer mes vacances en Corée ? Ce pays détesté, repoussé, oublié, cette terre reniée, si je lui accordais un peu de temps ? Un été ne pèse pas bien lourd dans une vie. Et peut-être, ainsi, je saurais enfin pourquoi je me refuse à être coréen. Ma mère nous regarde, à présent, chacun notre tour avec un petit air interrogatif. Bien sûr, elle a aperçu la feuille que tient Lily, mais je devine qu'elle n'ose rien demander, de peur d'être indiscrète. Doucement, parce que je sens la douleur qui reflue le long de mon dos, je tente de lui parler. C'est si rare.

- Maman, le docteur m'a proposé une mission de bénévolat.

Les rides autour de ses yeux se plissent, elle a compris mais m'encourage à terminer :

- Où ça ?

- A Séoul.

Elle prend le temps de regarder Lily, Yohann et son grand corps qui dépasse de la porte, en moi enfin, avec mon petit air contrit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, mon Chéri ?

Les mots me manquent. A chaque fois qu'il est question de la Corée, la gêne, l'indifférence, ce que je pensais être du dégoût, le refus ressurgissent. Toutes les réponses que j'ai accumulé pour pouvoir grandir aux États-Unis me regardent, à présent que Séoul est tombée, et semblent rire de mon inconscience. Mes vingt-deux ans, loin d'avoir été faciles, me semblent trop simples. J'ai décrété être américain, en ignorant que tout sur moi criait que je ne l'étais pas. Je sais qu'on ne rattrape rien en un été, qu'on ne se change pas. Mais il est à présent inutile de nier que le tremblement de terre, non content d'avoir bouleversé Séoul, s'est fait aussi en moi. Il m'aura été prouvé avec violence que ce petit bout de péninsule avait des droits sur moi. Les yeux humides de Lily, le souffle lent de Yohann, le silence de ma mère, je les sens en attente, inquiets, je les sens m'aimer malgré tout. Je les vois espérer, sans comprendre réellement pourquoi. Je ne supporte pas qu'ils parlent de la Corée, de mes origines, mais leur amour discret, avec la dernière vague de douleur, vient lui-aussi se poser sur ma nuque en me faisant frissonner.

- Maman…

Elle esquisse un sourire serein, et je vois Yohann, derrière, faire de même. Il me connaît trop pour savoir que je n'ai ni la force, ni de raison pour refuser. Que ma décision est prise.

- … Est-ce que je peux y aller ?

C'est au tour de Lily de sourire, profondément, pleinement, ces sourires qui me tordent le cœur de vérité. Ma mère a la voix un peu cassée :

- Bien sûr que tu peux.

Je laisse passer un silence, brisé par l'arrivée d'Ashley qui se garde de poser des questions, réfugiée dans le dos de mon petit frère.

- Merci.

Aucun de nous ne sait pour qui, pour quoi, ce simple « merci » était adressé. Je sais seulement que j'avais besoin de le dire, à présent que ma douleur, disparue, laisse derrière elle la fatigue et le soulagement, une forme de sensibilité exacerbée. Pour faire refluer l'émotion qui me submerge, je m'adresse à Yohann d'une fausse voix de reproche :

- Hé, vous avez tous envie de me voir partir, ou quoi ?

Alors que le rire de Lily et le « non ! » de ma mère retentissent autour de moi, la voix de Yohann me parvient de loin, avec son petit sourire :

- Pourquoi pas ?

Et même si les attentions de mon frère me sont souvent indéchiffrables, cette fois, sans trop de doute, je crois y lire sa considération profonde.

* * *

Le ventre plein, après un repas étrange et chaleureux, je saisis le téléphone d'une main mal assurée, intimidée, pour appeler mon docteur. J'ai longuement hésité sur les mots que j'emploierais, entre les taquineries de Lily, et encore maintenant, je ne sais ce que je vais lui dire.

- Allo ?

- Docteur ?

- Yoochun, mon garçon…

Je laisse passer quelques secondes, une éternité d'hésitations :

- Je veux y aller.

C'est son tour, à présent, je n'entends plus que son souffle, un peu rapide et surpris :

- Je viens te chercher demain matin, à sept heures.

Mon silence approuve discrètement, alors qu'il reprend rapidement :

- Tous les détails sont sur la feuille. 'Chun…

- Oui ?

- … Rien. Merci.

Alors que je raccroche doucement, éperdu, troublé, les bras de ma sœur m'entourent d'une chaleur incroyable et réconfortante, tout autant que sa voix qui chuchote dans mon dos :

- Je t'aime, frérot. Tu me surprends tellement…


	6. Chapitre 5

Pour Pika, et la lumière qu'elle a en elle ! Et ce petit chapitre, spécialement, j'aimerais le dédicacer pour quelqu'un qui ne le lira pas : pour T, qui a promené devant moi ses yeux noirs sur la terre qui l'a vu naître, et qu'il ne connaissait pas plus que moi. Entre indifférence et émotion cachée, refus de tout et sensibilité. Pour un petit coréen-français qui ne savait plus où il était, qui il était.  
En grand écart entre deux terres.

**Enjoy it*****

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Je me réveille alors que l'avion entame sa descente, et que l'hôtesse, à travers son micro, donne les dernières informations de vol. A l'aéroport, ils étaient tous venus : ma mère et ses yeux humides, si peu habituée à me voir partir. Yohann et son étreinte chaleureuse, me souhaitant d'en profiter d'une petite voix émue. Ashley, souriante et presque enthousiaste. Lily, enfin, et son effervescence légère qu'elle avait posée sur mon épaule, sans rien ajouter. Comme si tout avait été dit, nous n'avons échangé que très peu de mots, ni même une fois rejoins par le docteur. Un silence qui ne pesait pas si lourd, et en entrant dans le périmètre de la sécurité, en regardant derrière moi le léger attroupement qui m'était destiné, j'avais eu le sentiment que même si Séoul ne m'apportait rien, je pourrais revenir me glisser entre eux. Une famille. Finalement, c'est peut-être en quittant simplement ce que l'on a toujours possédé que l'on se rend compte de son importance. Je me suis endormi si soudainement, une fois la terre américaine quittée, que je ne parviens pas immédiatement à me faire une idée de l'heure, du lieu, des gens et des bruits autour de moi. Au-dessous de nous, il n'y a encore qu'une mer de nuages épaisse, comme un champ d'écume qui nous séparerait encore de l'Asie. L'avion est étroit, et nous ne sommes qu'un petit nombre de bénévoles au milieu des personnels des associations, de quelques militaires, et de journalistes. Le reste est destiné au matériel. En petites caisses serrées au fond de l'avion, les médicaments et les sacs de riz s'entassent. Je sens mon corps s'alourdir à chaque seconde de descente, comme s'il devenait responsable de notre chute. Mes oreilles me lancent, la salive me manque, comme une dernière marque de refus, j'en viens à espérer que jamais l'avion ne touche le sol.

- Tout va bien ?

Une hôtesse me dévisage, souriante, entre deux secousses. La mer de nuage se rapproche, quelquefois, de petits filaments blancs s'enroulent autour des ailes pour nous garder parmi eux. J'hésite un instant, ce qui la pousse à reprendre :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour la suite, on ne vous demandera que ce dont vous êtes capable.

L'affirmation m'arrache un sourire. Je ne me sens pas encore capable de poser le pied à terre ! Comme elle lit sur mon visage cette légère marque de joie, elle me laisse, rassurant tour à tour les autres bénévoles. Etrangement, il y a peu d'asiatiques : un homme, un peu plus jeune que moi, que je devine coréen à sa peau pâle, et une femme plus âgée, dans la quarantaine, qui s'adresse à l'hôtesse avec un fort accent. Tous les autres sont américains, et dès que mon regard croise l'un des leurs, je crois lire de la pitié, de l'enthousiasme, un cri, « je viens vous sauver ! » qui ne me concerne pas et me donne la nausée. L'avion se pose sur l'écume, comme pour amerrir, et poursuis son chemin paresseux sous les nuages. Je n'aperçois en-dessous que la mer, constante, figée, identique à celle que j'ai quittée. L'inutilité de ma démarche m'apparaît limpide, à présent, une ville brisée n'apporte pas plus de réponses que vingt-deux années d'existence… « Il n'est plus question d'hésiter, quand il y a des gens coincés sous les décombres. » Les mots du docteur résonnent encore en moi, ceux de Lily, la voix de Yohann, et, le souffle brisé, j'aperçois un petit bout de terre bosselé, couvert d'un vert foncé, qui se glisse dans mon champ de vision. Il se sépare de la mer par une longue bande de sable très pâle, et sous la brume, il semble apaisé, presque endormi. La Corée. Quelle ironie. Minuscule, dérisoire, petite blessure de terre entre deux mers, elle se dévoile discrètement, sans aucune prétention. Les arbres, sur les courtes montagnes, se pressent les uns contre les autres, s'enserrent, comme s'ils manquaient déjà de place, d'air, de soleil. Le silence, dans l'avion, est devenu total. Je n'entends que mon souffle difficile.

De mon hublot, la mer, presque verte elle aussi, qui s'étale paresseusement sur la plage grise. De l'autre côté, une quantité effroyable de petits arbres, vivants et luisants, si touffu qu'ils font onduler la terre de leurs feuilles. L'avion, d'un dernier sursaut, se pose lourdement sur la piste.

Un bus nous attend, et en descendant de l'avion, je vacille un peu sous la chaleur humide et étouffante. Je tremble comme un gamin ignorant, sans savoir ce que j'attendais de ce lieu, ce que je lui reprochais, sans même comprendre pourquoi mes pieds, en se posant au sol, sont aussi insensibles. La terre est ici comme partout ailleurs, évidemment. En descendant du bus, nous passons dans une aile de l'aéroport où ne fonctionne que l'aide internationale, entre les terminaux vides et les ordinateurs éteints, les longues allées désertes où résonnent nos voix. Tout est démesuré, immense, presque ridicule par rapport à la taille de la langue de terre sur laquelle il est posé. Dans le désordre de la salle des douanes, réaménagée pour notre accueil, un coréen observe mon passeport, rapidement, relève la tête vers moi :

- Park Yoochun ?

Je frissonne violemment. C'est donc cela, mon nom ? Cet accent, cette sonorité, roulée sous la langue d'un coréen ? C'est ainsi que ma mère le prononçait, avant de me laisser en d'autres bras ? Comme il aperçoit mon trouble, mes yeux égarés et humides, il demande doucement, d'un mauvais anglais :

- Est-ce que vous parlez le coréen ?

Je secoue négativement la tête, presque sauvagement. La longue crispation qui m'a saisi, dès la première gorgée d'air, dès le premier mouvement, s'étend langoureusement sur tout mon corps. Je me refuse à renaître. Le souvenir inconscient de ma première et douloureuse naissance, sans doute, qui ricane encore au fond de moi.

Un second bus nous mène à Séoul, par-dessus l'embouchure du fleuve Han. L'eau et le ciel mélangent leurs gris, privant les paysages de couleurs. Nous sommes enveloppés sous un voile de brume lumineux, silencieux, glissant sur l'interminable pont comme dans un mauvais cauchemar. Tous les yeux sont rivés sur Séoul, au bout, qui refuse de se montrer. Malgré mes prises régulières de médicaments, mon souffle se refuse à revenir, comme si quelque chose courait en moi sans pouvoir s'arrêter, inlassablement.

Ma voisine est une américaine de mon âge, et, pour évacuer la pression qu'elle sent monter en elle, sans doute, elle brise le silence, encouragée par ma présence.

- Tu es coréen ?

Cette question est rare en Amérique, trop déstabilisante pour moi qui n'a jamais eu la moindre réponse.

- Non. Oui.

Elle rit un instant, et réalisant mon embarras et mon air sombre, elle rajoute d'une voix conciliante :

- Pas vraiment, c'est ça ? Je suis américaine qui se sent coréenne. Après tout, tu es peut-être le contraire ?

Cette fille me paraît un peu simple, ou niaise, pour prétendre une telle chose aussi facilement. Je me rends compte que ma présence ici m'oblige à être double, duel, à la fois américain et, d'une certaine manière, lié à la Corée. Mon masque d'indifférence cache le dégoût que m'inspire cette idée :

- J'en sais rien.

Un peu déçue, elle laisse à nouveau ses yeux errer par la fenêtre. Séoul est là, à présent, et derrière la brume, de longs immeubles apparaissent entre les petites montagnes vertes, presque plantés sur le fleuve, en rang serrés. Aucun souffle ne trouble l'eau, et celui qui me manque pourtant soulève une tempête en moi. Ils sont tous venus ici, dans l'espoir de rencontrer, d'aider, de se rendre utile, de remplir un CV. Quel est l'intérêt de simplement « venir voir » ? Au contraire, même, je ne ressens que la profondeur de la faille qui me sépare de cette terre, mon improbable dépaysement. La responsable de l'équipe de bénévoles, en se saisissant du micro, me détourne de ma sourde angoisse. D'une voix posée, elle explique que nous allons nous acheminer vers les quartiers non dégradés de la ville – qui apparemment, sont relativement nombreux – avant de former des groupes d'actions selon les capacités de chacun. Alors, les recherches sur l'épicentre commenceront. Le bus en profite pour s'insérer dans de grandes allées encadrées d'immeubles immenses, lentement, et la lumière sans origine nous éblouit tous, éclatée par la brume et les vitres qui nous observent. Le temps s'y étire. Comme une goutte de sang battant au rythme des feux, nous traversons les artères de la ville, s'enfonçant toujours plus en elle, jusqu'à ne plus voir le ciel sans couleurs. Alors seulement, le bus ralentit, glisse entre deux bâtiments, et s'immobilise dans une petite ruelle. Rien ici n'a été détruit par le tremblement de terre, des nœuds de câbles électriques encadrent les maisons sans âges et sans caractères. Je m'aperçois qu'on aurait pu me poser ici, dans un rêve, sans que je ne parvienne pourtant à deviner l'identité du lieu. Je ne retrouve rien de cette soi-disant identité asiatique tant mise en valeur, ni même les impressionnantes constructions modernes qui devaient défier l'Amérique. Il n'y a que ces gens qui me ressemblent, me regardent de leurs yeux de lune, et me sont tous étrangers.

- Jeune homme ?

Lorsque je me retourne, un peu brusquement, la responsable sort une feuille de sa sacoche avec un petit air pressé :

- Vous êtes infirmier ?

- Pas du tout.

- Vous aviez mis sur votre inscription que vous aviez des notions.

- J'ai fait des stages premiers secours.

- Parfait.

Tandis qu'elle me parle, son regard coure de mon visage à sa feuille, inlassablement, en gestes précis elle fait de petites croix sur mon travail à venir :

- Vous préférez distribuer de la nourriture ou venir en aide aux blessés ?

- … Je ne sais pas.

- Il me semble que vous pourrez être utile dans les centres de secours. Vous avez une bonne maîtrise des statistiques ?

Je pense, un quart de seconde, à Yohann, à ses talents que je n'ai pas.

- Non.

- Vous parlez le coréen ?

A ceux que j'aurais peut-être dû avoir.

- Non.

Elle remarque sans doute mon air incertain, ou la sueur qui perle sans grandes raisons sur mon front, puisqu'elle esquisse un rare sourire rassurant :

- Ça ne fait rien. Vous aiderez les médecins. C'est convenu ?

- Oui.

Elle est déjà en train de faire demi-tour, mais la voix qui sort de moi, en Anglais, semble avoir besoin de diffuser ma faible identité :

- Quels sont les quartiers les plus touchés ?

Elle prend le temps de réfléchir, une grande inspiration, et rajoute :

- Ceux du Nord et Nord-Est majoritairement. Une partie des quartiers d'affaires, beaucoup de résidentiels aussi, hélas, et certains beaux quartiers animés du Nord. Heureusement, le centre-ville n'a été que partiellement détruit… Il est difficile de se faire une idée sur place, parce que des édifices ont bien mieux tenus que d'autre.

J'essaie d'oublier que je n'ai jamais vu Séoul sur une carte.

A travers la vitre de la voiture qui me conduit, pour un dernier déplacement, sur mon lieu de travail, j'aperçois le ciel entre deux filaments de brume. L'angoisse de mon arrivée a laissé place à une étrange torpeur, et la clarté de son bleu me raccroche peu à peu avec la réalité. La ville, autour de nous, s'est affaissée, elle n'en est que plus mystérieuse. De grands édifices vitrés renvoient les couleurs, presque chaleureusement, les coréens s'affairent, presque calmement. Deux jours après la catastrophe, si inhabituelle sur la péninsule, les vivants reprennent leurs routes et le ciel son empire. Je suis le seul, peut-être, à rester funambule sur le fil de son existence. Mon souffle se hache souvent, mes poumons me brûlent, pourtant mes sens somnolent face à l'étrangeté. Je ne me suis jamais senti si mal, si différent de moi-même. Si seul et fragmenté.

- Park Yoochun-ssi ?

Le petit homme qui m'accueille en blouse blanche voit le monde à travers une paire de lunettes rondes, qui ne font qu'arrondir, lorsqu'il sourit, la courbe de ses yeux noirs. Je l'observe, un peu surpris, lui serre maladroitement la main. Il rit, sans que je ne puisse deviner si c'est par ironie ou gentillesse. Son Anglais est encore plus mauvais que celui des coréens qui l'ont précédé :

- Petit bénévole ?

J'essaie de simplifier le mien pour me faire comprendre, une excuse que je me donne pour parler le moins possible :

- Oui.

- Je suis ton maître.

Il rit encore de mon regard médusé. Relevant le menton, il ajoute :

- Tu as à manger, mais tu m'aides.

- Oui.

Il semble ne pas remarquer mon agressivité, ma seule défense face à l'étrangeté. Il ne quitte pas son sourire qui n'a rien d'aimable, me guide sous une tente où s'empilent des blessés, des sinistrés, des docteurs et infirmières, quelques bénévoles et de faibles rires d'enfants. Une fourmilière où personne n'est vraiment à sa place. Insensiblement, je m'y sens mieux, comme si je leur ressemblais. Mon tuteur est ce petit docteur, très actif, enthousiaste, railleur, qui va de patient en patient avec un regard sombre indéchiffrable. Rapidement, je saisis ce qu'il attend de moi, bien qu'il mélange sans cesse sa langue avec la mienne : préparer les repas et les lits, nourrir les affaiblis, jouer avec les plus petits. Je m'y mets, presque immédiatement, pour me détourner d'une impression de non-sens qui me poursuis, et de son regard interrogatif et scrutateur. Je sens qu'il se demande ce que je suis, qui je suis, et qu'il cherche sa propre réponse dans chacun de mes gestes. Les tâches sont longues, me laissent à ma solitude, et à la douce impression d'aider les éperdus. A la fin de la journée, je suis épuisé, seul, oppressé, sans arriver à regretter.

Un petit garçon me regarde, m'adresse quelques mots en coréen auxquels je réponds d'un léger sourire. Je n'ai pas dit un mot depuis le début de l'après-midi, et le docteur semble ressentir cette voix en moi qui gronde. Ses yeux se plissent encore :

- C'est bien ?

- Oui.

- Demain…

Il sort un petit dictionnaire de sa blouse, d'un petit air concentré :

- … On farfouille…

Les pages se froissent dans un léger bruissement, les intonations de son accent me font sourire.

- … Les immeubles…

Le bref regard qu'il pose sur moi s'amuse des traits de mon visage.

- … Tout détruits.

La situation me semble si étrange, décalée, qu'un éclat de rire m'échappe et me surprend. Ses yeux sombres sont restés dans les miens, et plutôt qu'ironiques, ils sont curieux, attentifs, en attente. Je baisse les miens, dérangé par cette impression d'être examiné. Son anglais chantant reprend pourtant, alors que je suis à deux doigts de me lever :

- Joli sourire.

Mon ventre tressaille, mon souffle aussi.

Ne restent plus que les crissements des cigales qui chantent l'été, et cette chaleur qui m'entoure de sommeil.

Qu'est-ce que je suis venu trouver ici ?


End file.
